Resident Evil: U.B.C.S.
by Cory Gillis1
Summary: The beginning to Carlos' story of Resident Evil 3
1. Default Chapter Title

Some of the characters from this story are made up and some from Capcom.No harm is intended.

This story takes place during Resident Evil 3 but shows Carlos' view.Hope you enjoy!And please review!!!

** **

**Resident Evil: U.B.C.S.**

# Prologue

** **

_U.B.C.S. stands for Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service._

_ _

Inside an office, voices could be heard.The Umbrella offices were usually filled with the conversation of business.But down in the basement, nothing but bubbling and hissing could be heard.Tests and experiments were preformed in this laboratory.Back up stairs in one of the offices, a very special meeting is going on.

Five men were sitting around a huge desk, two along each edge and one sitting at the end, in a big black chair.Smoke could be seen rising above the chair.One of the men began to speak to the man in the chair.

"Mr White...er…Sir?I think it is time to put our operation into action.Everything has been cleared, and if this operation is successful, we will have the data we need and the respect from the people we need," he said.

The character in the big chair spun round to face his employees.

"Yes, I believe you are right.It's time to support the city.Give the Supervisors their orders and make sure all the others don't discover the true nature of this operation," he said, puffing the smoke from the cigarette all around the room.

"Yes Sir" said the employees together.

The character in the chair, Mr White, got out of the chair and began to walk around the room.

"With the creation of the T-Virus spread into the city and the bio-hazards out lose, this is our perfect chance to tests the results and strengths of this new project.All we need to do is to make sure that the data is received in time.Any mistakes can disrupt the whole operation and a lot of time be wasted.Get the men prepared and ready for 10.30 PM tomorrow."

He turned and glared at his employees as they looked at him.

"It's time to show these men's training to work!"

The house was quiet.Mostly.All that could be heard was the television, cutting off as channels were changed.Carlos sat in the chair, slumped in his comfy position, pushing buttons on the remote.

"Nothing ever good on this god damn television," he mumbled.

He switched the television of and flung the remote onto the couch.He got up and went to the kitchen and began raking the cupboards, looking for a snack.He was hungry, as he hadn't eaten much.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard outside.Looking past the cupboard, he headed for the window. He popped his head out the window, just to see a figure step round the back of the house, round to the back door.Carlos took his head back in and looked around for a weapon.His gun was sitting in a cabinet just out of sight.He sneaked over and picked it out.

'Click'

He took out the magazine and checked the bullets remaining.Seven.He pushed the clip back in and loaded the Sigpro.He quietly walked towards the door and stood just beside it, waiting for the intruder to enter.

The footsteps got louder and louder until they were at the back door.But then, they started to move away, back the way he came.

Confused, Carlos ran over to the window edge and carefully peered out, trying not to get spotted if the stranger looked in.The stranger just walked out into the street and strolled down the road.

Carlos relaxed, and thought about the situation.Why did he go round the back?Why not the front?What did he do?There were so many questions and only one answer.Look out the back and see what he had done.He walked over to the door and pulled the handle.

"Huh?!"

Carlos pulled the handle, but the door wouldn't open!He looked at the handle, only to see the keys in the lock.

"Locked," he said."And I was worried he would get in!"

Carlos turned the keys and then pulled the handle.The door swiftly opened, and a gush of air blew into the house.And to Carlos' surprise, something was there…

Don't forget my e-mail address is [cory_gillis1@hotmail.com][1] and check out my version of a Resident Evil 4 in Resident Evil: Conflict.You'll like that as well so take a look and review please.Thanx.

   [1]: mailto:cory_gillis1@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

# Chapter 1

** **

Carlos took his gun out and bent down to the ground, keeping an eye on the area around him.It could be a trap.Someone could be ready to jump him from round the corner of the house or shot him from the bushes ahead.Carlos reached out and picked up the object on the ground.Slowly he rose and retreated back into the cover of the house.He slowly and gently closed the door and turned the key in the lock.

He walked over to his chair he was sitting in a while earlier, throwing his weapon onto the coach as he walked by, studying the object he had in his hand.It was a letter, addressed to him.He started to open it as he sat on the chair.

Inside was a letter, folded neatly.He took it out and opened it up.It was typed out, but the thing that caught his eye was the logo.

Umbrella.

He sat up and began to take the letter more seriously.No wonder the stranger came round the back.Top secret.Reading the letter he took note of what it said.It said:

Dear Mr Oliveira

The time has come for us to require your assistance now.Here are the details:

A city, not far from here, is in need of our, or, your help.Raccoon City has been infected with a virus that has turned the citizens into bio hazardous creatures known as zombies.Other monsters and creatures have been reported to been seen on the city premises.This is our toughest case yet, and your expertise is needed.

Your mission is to go to Raccoon City and rescue the surviving citizens and to patrol the streets.Any biohazard creatures you come across should be killed.

We will handle all investigations into the cause of this outbreak.

More information shall be sent tomorrow, i.e. operation instructions, biohazard list, operation leaders and report points.

Start preparing.

## U White

Mr Umbrella White

Manager

Carlos looked up.He put the letter back into the envelope and sat it on the table.He leaned forward and rested his head on his fists.

"I never heard anything about it!" he thought.

Carlos sat and thought.How long has it been going on for?There was nothing in the paper about the incident.Or was there?

Getting of the chair, Carlos walked to the hall to the front door.Sure enough, the paper was on the floor, delivered as usually.Carlos picked it up and looked at the front page.

CITY UNDER CHAOS

The headline said it all.Taking the paper to the living room, Carlos read the first few paragraphs.It included the details on the situation, how long it had occurred and other, basic detail the letter did not include.

Putting the paper down, Carlos recalled the last two words on the letter.

Start preparing.

And that's what he was going to do.

In the Umbrella Headquarters, the main office was filled with commands, orders being spoken.Mr white sat in his chair, reading out special instruction to a white haired man.The man probably worked for the company as he had an army-type uniform on with the Umbrella logo on the back.Mr White spoke to him.

"As you are a supervisor, you have been trusted with the true data to this operation.As you already know from the letter, Project S.T.A.R.S. has already been executed.If you should encounter a S.T.A.R.S. member, do not trust them.You know what to do.Do you understand Sergeant?"

The grey haired man's face rose up.

"Yes Sir"

"You're men will include Lieutenant Mikhail and the soldier Carlos.Mikhail will have his own men and so will you, but you can handle Carlos as he may find out too much about us."

"Yes Sir"

"Now lets discuss the situation on S.T.A.R.S. now…"

Chapter 2 coming soon.Hope you enjoyed.Please review.

So far in the U.B.C.S. Series:

Prologue

Also Check out Resident Evil: Conflict on Fanfiction by Cory Gillis.

Prologue

Chapter 1

For a summary on any of these stories i.e. what's happened SO FAR, e-mail me on [cory_gillis1@hotmail.com][1] and I will send a summary

   [1]: mailto:cory_gillis1@hotmail.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

# Chapter 2

** **

Everything was just about ready.His uniform, weapon, ammo… just a few others he need.Health sprays, something to keep in alive, not forgetting rations.Carlos started to get himself ready in case of an emergency call out.Everything is where he left it and will be there when he needs it.There will be no time to search about for his equipment.

Making sure he had everything, Carlos slumped back into the chair.It was time to think about the training he's had on this stuff.His training in South America and his brief assessment in the Umbrella Headquarters.

He sat back, and began to think about the mission.From the details he has learned, it sounded like a tough case.But he knew he had the skill to go in and get those survivors out safely.

All of this rushing made him tired and he thought he should retire to bed for a while, it was 12:32 AM and he need to get rest for the mission ahead, all the rest he could get.

Just then, the phone rang.Carlos got up and dived over to the phone.It could be time?

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Carlos!" said a voice.

Carlos fell into the couch.

"Dave?" he said. "What the hell are you calling at this time for?"

"Hey!Sorry if I struck a bad point!I just wanted to know if you had got a call from Umbrella yet!" said Dave.

"Sorry man, I'm just…" Carlos yawns."…tired you know."

"Okay, sorry.Anyway, did you get a letter?"

"Yeah, I did!Something about saving the civilians in Raccoon City!Hey, do you know when we've to go?"

"No sorry, I haven't been told yet, but you better keep your phone close as it may go off any time."

Carlos yawned again.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, I'm gonna go now and get rest, I'll see you there."

"Right, see ya."

### 'Click'

Carlos hung up and sat up.He looked around the room.It was dark and you could see the outside clearly.Carlos stood up and stretched, then he headed off to get a good night rest.

Over in Umbrella Headquarters however, people are still working.Mr White was standing outside a door marked S.T.A.R.S.He entered a key code, and the door slid open.He walked through the door and it closed behind him.

"Is everything prepared, professor?"

"Yes sir," a man said.

The man, in a white lab coat, was standing over at a huge tank, bushing buttons as he operated the experiment.

"The creature is ready for service."

"Excellent," said Mr White. "The project is ready to begin.With its genes encoded to follow the mission instructions it has, S.T.A.R.S. will be completely powerless against this creature."

"When do you want it delivered to the site, sir?" the professor asked.

A smile grew on Mr White's face.

"Immediately."

Carlos lay on the bed under the covers with his eyes open.He could get to sleep.One, it was a hot night and two, he was thinking about the mission.He sat up, got out and head to the kitchen.

Taking a cup from the cupboard, he filled it with water and swallowed it down.He slammed the cup down on the work board and dropped his head.He lifted his head again.He was tired.He couldn't get to sleep.He went into the living room and sat on the couch.

Shifting his feet onto it, he switched the television on.On the screen was the news, the news about Raccoon.He changed the channel and again, more news on Raccoon.

"Must be a really serious situation!" Carlos mumbled.

He switched the television off and lay on the couch, thinking.Then with that, he dosed off, just missing the sound of footsteps outside the front door…

To Be Continued…

Don't forget to check out the Resident Evil: Conflict series.

Also, if you want a summary on any of the stories, E-mail me at [cory_gillis1@hotmail.com][1].Thanks for reading.

   [1]: mailto:cory_gillis1@hotmail.com



End file.
